How Long has this World been so Beautiful?
by N Harmonic
Summary: Summary: Megatron gets hits by a couple hundred volts of electricity; while unconscious, he suddenly remembers why he started the war. When he wakes up, he can't help but wonder; when did his morals change so? Could his brother possibly know?


**How long has this World been so beautiful?**

**Summary: Megatron gets hits by a couple hundred volts of electricity; while unconscious, he suddenly remembers why he started the war. When he wakes up, he can't help but wonder; when did his morals change so? Could his brother possibly know?**

Megatron grinned evilly as he advanced on the downed Prime. "Finally, you die Prime," he hissed.

Raf growled to himself. "I don't think so," he said and flipped a switch.

Megatron took another step forward only to howl in pain as he was suddenly electrocuted by hundreds of volts of electricity. When it finally stopped, Megatron's body was greatly damaged and smoking. Megatron fell forward in a faint with a groan. All he heard was a shout of 'Master!' before everything was black.

**~?~?~?~**

_Megatron couldn't move; he was tired and was barely conscious. It was night in what looked like- Cybertron! Yes; stars, moons, and all. Suddenly he heard something._

"_Megatronus!"_

_Megatron frowned and turned. No one has called him that; not in eons. Megatron was shocked to see someone who should be gone and forgotten; Orion Pax. Was the data clerk talking to him?_

"_I am here Orion."_

_Megatron froze and slowly turned around. Orion ran through him and to a bot that was lying on the ground; looking at the stars. It was Megatron, not the Decepticon warlord, but Megatronus, the gladiator._

_Megatron silently watched the scene play out._

_Megatronus opened one of his blue optics, regarding the overly eager bot approaching before relaxing again and looking at the sky._

"_Lie with me Orion," he invited quietly._

_Orion grinned happily, obeying without a second thought. It wasn't everyday Megatronus was silent and not talking about politics and corruption._

"_I don't like this world Orion," Megatronus admitted quietly._

_Orion frowned. "Should I be worried?" he asked worriedly; though slight teasing in his tone._

_Megatronus snorted. "I'm not suicidal 'Rion," he huffed._

_Orion grinned. "Then what is ti?"_

_Megatronus looked at the sky. "Look at the stars Orion," the bot complied, "No star is less than another; no star is higher than another. They are just stars. I want the world to be like that; where I am Megatronus, and not just some gladiator, and you are Orion Pax, not just another data clerk."_

_Megatron frowned, had he really said such a phrase?_

_Orion grinned. "You know that kind of thing doesn't bother me. To me, you are Megatronus, and nothing else."_

_Megatronus frowned at the naivety while Megatron sneered. There is no equality; never. "There are aristocrats who look at you as scum for associating yourself with me," Megatronus said slightly, growling._

_Orion smiled. "Let them think that, but," Orion turned on his side, facing Megatronus, "if it's important to you than it's important to me."_

_Megatron started; what?_

_Megatronus paused, surprised, and he turned his head to the other. "Really?" he asked; somewhat suspicious._

_Orion grinned and held his servo out. "Of course, you and I are friends; that means your goals are my goals. If you want a better world, than so do I, you and I will work for it. I promise."_

_Megatronus and Megatron stared; almost lost in those happy and innocent optics._

_Suddenly there was a bright light, Megatron blinked; trying to see passed it._

_Slowly the light faded,_ and Megatron was faced by a ceiling. Megatron groaned, weakly bringing his servo to rub his optics. What happened? What was going on?

"Lord Megatron," a voice said in surprise.

Megatron turned his head slightly, seeing the decepticon medic, Knockout. "What happened?" he asked, clearing his throat.

Knockout began to run scans on him. "That small human gave you quite the jolt," he explained, "You've been out for nearly one earth month. Soundwave has been leading the decepticons."

Knockout jerked. "Lord Megatron, please don't get up; you're still injured. You need rest," he almost begged.

Megatron ignored the medic, sitting up while pinching his nose bridge, trying to fend against a processor ache. Megatron was lost in thought.

"Knockout," the con paused, looking at his master. "Why did I start this war?" he asked absentmindedly. He really couldn't call it a revolution anymore now could he?

Knockout frowned. "If I remember right sir," he began voice thoughtful, "you wanted the position of Prime, and the council denied you it."

Megatron smiled wryly. "You are right," he replied, "but that is not why I started this war."

Megatron stood; disregarding of the medic as he got up. Was he so lost that even his soldiers didn't know of what they were fighting for? Did anyone truly know of his reasoning? Megatron was withdrawn as he walked down the halls of the Nemesis, though he was listening to some things. The Vehicons scrambled in fear to get out of his way, almost everyone called him master or lord and stopped to salute or bow. No one would meet his eyes.

_Emotionless, Megatronus bowed. "Yes, Lord Kaien."_

Megatron grimaced in distaste and a Vehicon suddenly felt the need to apologize quickly to him. Megatron waved him off, entering his room.

Megatron laid on his berth, staring at the ceiling in thought. Why did he start the war? It almost seems like he'd never thought of bringing peace; can't even remember what had been on his processor when he had killed that council member that day. Did his brother realize it too?

Megatron paused. Brother…

Megatron frowned. How long has it been since he called Optimus, or rather Orion, his brother?

_Megatronus looked away from the friendly bot. "We aren't friends Orion," he said quietly._

_Orion started, a shocked and hurt expression flashed across his face before he looked away; taking his servo with him. "Oh, I- I'm sor-."_

_Megatronus turned on his side quickly, taking Orion's servo in his in a warriors' clasp. "We're brothers, and you are the only one I'll tell that too."_

_Orion stared at their conjoined servos before he gave Megatron a blinding grin. The gladiator silently swore to never forget it._

_While Megatronus and Orion became closer after the heart-felt moment, they did not call each other brother in public. They saved the word for when they were together and alone; for their audio sensors alone._

_It was just three orns (years) later that Orion made Prime, and became Optimus; and just a few joors (days) later that Megatronus declared war. Megatron never forgot that face either…_

Megatron shook his head, vanishing the thoughts. He shouldn't dwell on such things, and yet…

Megatron stood. He had much to think about and it would seem that only one bot could know the answers.

Megatron ignored the aches in his joints as he left his berthroom and then turned on the intercom with his comm. link.

_#...Vehicons, prepare the Nemesis for landing at these coordinates… Starscream, Knockout, Soundwave, and Dreadwing on me; we're taking a little trip…#_

Megatron began to walk to the hanger and watched as everyone ran to do his bidding; Megatron felt sick forever feeling pleasure in their fear. Of course, Starscream appeared, most likely having been spying on him, looking sickingly loyal.

"Lord Megatron, may I ask where were going on this glorious day?" Starscream asked with a bow.

Megatron's reply was to ask a question. "Why did you join the decepticon cause?" he asked.

Starscream stopped in genuine surprise but quickly moved to keep up with Megatron. "Sir?" he asked; he couldn't of heard right.

Megatron tilted his head, like he was in thought. "Were you not going to be a scientist? What were you going to study?" he asked.

Starscream spoke before he could restrain himself. "I was going to study the stars," he looked about a window, seeing the moon, smiling wistfully. "I wanted to see the world in another light."

Megatron glanced at him. "What stopped you?" he asked curiously.

Starscream caught himself and sneered. "It's unfitting of a councilman's son to work outside politics," he replied hatefully.

Megatron remained silent and they entered the hanger; the other three decepticons were already waiting. Without preamble, Megatron transformed and flew out the hanger; everyone silently followed. No one said anything but they were all confused.

Megatron remained silent; thinking and also enjoying the wind over his wings. Within moments, they were out of Nevada and flying north. It was in Montana, in a grassy field, Megatron landed; the decepticons copying.

Knockout walked to Megatron. "My lord, what are we doing here?" he asked curiously, his head tilted.

"Waiting for the Autobots; so many of us here should attract them," Megatron replied idly.

Knockout frowned uneasily, worried about his master's sanity but remained silent. He would trust his master, for now.

Megatron looked to the side and paused. The sun was setting over a lake, creating a rainbow of colors. Without thinking about it, Megatron fell to his aft, crossing his legs; putting his digits in the long grass. Megatron let his thoughts loose. The grass felt like nothing he'd ever seen or touched on Cybertron, like fur from an organic, or feathers; he idly wondered what those felt like too. The sky was running in shades of pink, orange, yellow, and red; prettier than the color changing crystals in Iacon. How had he-

"Megatron."

Megatron paused in his thoughts; he knew who had spoken without looking. Not looking at the Autobots, Megatron turned to his men; they were tense and aiming their weapons at their advisories.

_One more time_, Megatron thought. "The first to shoot an Autobot is the first to get shot by me!" he barked menacingly.

Everyone looked at him like he was mad, save Soundewave, who hadn't hesitated to comply. Slowly, the decepticons put their weapons away, standing stiffly in front of the Autobots. The Autobots didn't copy, however, and still had their weapons out. Optimus walked towards the warlord, energon knife still out.

Megatron didn't look at him; he turned back to the sun. By now, a lot of the sky had a heavy navy blue in it; the sunset's remaining colors washing over the Cybertronians. Megatron still stared.

"How long has this world been so beautiful brother?" Megatron asked quietly, studying the sky; trying to comprehend the warmth he felt.

Optimus started at the endearment as well as everyone else. Optimus silently wondered what was going on.

"Why are you here Megatron?" Optimus asked emotionlessly.

Megatron's answer was to look at the stars, just beginning to twinkle. "I once said we'd be stars, and yet," Megatron glanced at his men, "they call me Lord and Master. Does that make me any better than the slaggers who forced me to do the same brother?"

"Where are you going with this Megatron?" Optimus showed nothing, he couldn't risk it; Megatron would use it against him.

Finally, Megatron looked at the Prime, a sad smile on his face. "You can't even call me brother, can you?" he asked.

Optimus said nothing, but tensed, everyone did, as Megatron stood, facing him. Megatron held his servo out, like Orion had done so long ago.

"I swear, I'll earn that right again brother," Megatron said sincerely.

"Wow…"

Optimus Maximus, leader of New Cybertron, paused in his story telling to regard the mechling that interrupted him. The mechling was black with silver lightning detailing and purple optics. Next to him was his daughter, a youngling that was blue and pink with blue optics.

"And that really happened?" the mechling asked in awe.

The femme scoffed. "Of course it happened Megsy, or else we wouldn't be here," she said childishly.

Optimus chuckled. "Yes it did happen Megatronus, and you are correct Optimistic," he said, "if it hadn't happened, then neither of you would have been sparked."

Megs and 'Mistic shared a grin. "So what happened next?" Optimistic asked.

"Primus approved."

The three bots turned to the doorway to see a regal looking, silver mech. This was Megatron, formally Megatronus Prime, advisor and most trusted friend of Optimus Maximus.

"What's that mean Sire?" Megatronus asked curiously.

"As I said," Megatron sat next to Optimus, "Primus approved of our peace and just as he had in the beginning; he created, or rather fixed, our planet to its former glory. What we call today as New Cybertron. I was made Prime and Optimus became the Maximus, the highest leader on our planet. Only Optimus and I are higher than anyone else, if begrudgingly."

"Megatron met your carrier Megs," they looked at a holopicture of Megatron and a mech that was black with yellow lightning markings and had blue optics; "While Elita-1 and I were reunited."

"Then we were sparked," Optimistic began.

"And there was peace," Megatronus finished.

Megatron chuckled. "Not entirely. Every war that ends in peace has its enemies and rebels," he said.

"Like who?" Optimistic asked interestedly.

"Well," Optimus said, "Shockwave is an example, as well as Blackarachnia."

"Your aunt Arcee as well," Megatron said thoughtfully.

The younglings' optics widened. "Aunt 'Cee was a rebel?" Megatronus squeaked in shock.

Optimus nodded. "Your aunt had trouble forgiving and forgetting, as our human allies say. Luckily she and your Uncle Starscream got over their differences," he explained.

"And then little Cliff and Tails were sparked," Optimistic giggled.

"Yes, and then Tailquake and Cliffcracker were born," Megatron agreed amusingly. **(Tailgate/Skyquake & Cliffjumper/Thundercracker)**

"By not, most of our comrades have found mates and have made families," Optimus said thoughtfully, "Or chose to stay on earth with our liaisons, the Darby, Nakadai, or Esquivel; like you Uncle Bee."

"Are you telling stories again?"

They turned to see their bondmates/carriers, Elita-1 and Buzzsaw.

"History lesson," Megatron stressed with a slight pout.

Buzzsaw snorted, walking to his mate; he put his servos around the other's neck and they kissed. Buzzsaw looked at Megatronus.

"Megs, time for recharge," he said.

"Aw carrier," Megatronus whined.

"We're leaving too 'Mistic," Elita-1 said and her daughter sighed dramatically.

Optimistic hugged her pseudo-brother. "Bye Megsy," she said and was picked up by her carrier.

"Bye 'Missy," Megatronus replied with a wave and left with Buzzsaw.

Optimus and Megatron stood and faced each other.

"See you tomorrow?" Megatron invited, holding his servo out.

Optimus smiled, taking the servo firmly. "Of course brother," he replied.

**End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Finally! It took me days to write this! So, here is another story that, for once, isn't a chapter story and it gets the point across on a simple subject like a few others of mine. Next: hopefully, AvengersxMiB story with Kay and Coulson! Yay! R&R plz!**


End file.
